


The Right Path

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 1: A Game of Thrones, M/M, Missing Scene, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just fled King's Landing before Robert's death, Renly decides what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/gifts).



When Renly woke, he didn't know where he was at first. The sheets were rough and the sounds he could hear were unfamiliar, not the normal morning sounds that could be heard from his bedchamber in the Red Keep. Mens' voices floated up from somewhere outside, punctuated by the soft fall of hoofbeats. He sat up. Loras was beside him, still fast asleep, in the strange bed. 

_Of course_ , he realized. _We have fled in the night. We are on this path, wherever it leads us._

They were at an inn in the Kingswood, about two days' ride from King's Landing. They had pushed themselves hard, riding out immediately after it had become clear that Ned Stark would be of no help to Renly. He still didn't understand why. _He was supposed to be Robert's friend, a dearer brother to him than either Stannis or I. I suppose his honor means more to him than the future of the kingdom, or the memory of his friend._

And what was he, Renly, now? A traitor to the Crown? He rubbed his forehead. What was the next step? Robert was not long for the world--perhaps already dead, and then the Lannisters would have the crown. 

Loras stirred. Renly watched as awareness passed over his face. His eyelashes fluttered and he stretched, yawning. "Have I slept too long?"

"Not at all." Renly kissed his temple. "I just woke myself. We've had a long journey."

They had ridden through the night when they'd left the capital and then all of the next day. Renly had thought of nothing beyond urgency, the desperate sense that he needed to be home at Storm's End, to shut himself up in those strong walls and wait for a plan of action to present itself.

"So we have." Loras reached up, a fond smile on his face. His fingers found the ends of Renly's hair. "What next, my lord?"

Renly frowned. That was the question, one he'd been unable to answer. He sighed. "I know not yet. That is my way, I suppose, to act without thinking." He allowed himself a small self-deprecating smile.

Loras rested his head against Renly's chest. "The Lannisters are sure to have moved against Ned Stark by now. If we had stayed, we may have met the same fate."

"Mayhaps," Renly allowed. It had gone too quickly for him to have gotten a clear think on the matter. No doubt it would have made Stannis' head spin, but he had left for Dragonstone months ago for whatever reason and so could not later claim Renly should have heeded the advice he had not been there to give. 

He pulled Loras closer. It was good to know he would always have someone on his side, even if he had no idea what he was doing. "Or mayhaps I have made the wrong choice."

"You have the men," Loras reminded him. "If you must stand against the Lannisters, you will have the stormlands and the Reach." His eyes were gleaming with purpose, in anticipation of the fight to come, if there was to be one. 

_Should we be hoping for that?_

Renly kissed his forehead. "Your loyalty honors me, Ser Loras." He smiled, noticing Loras' color rise. The next kiss landed on the edge of his lips and then Loras' hands were then on the back of his head, guiding his next course of action.

_At least here I know what to do._

They rose late, Renly having decided it would be the wiser use of his time to allow their friends to rest before they continued. No one could say what lay ahead, but with Loras at his side, he was sure he would choose the right path.


End file.
